Annoyed much?
by Doc the medic
Summary: October is sent by her father, and uncle Z, to join the Avengers and fight the Norse God, Loki.


**Disclaimer that no one really cares about, I own nothing.**

* * *

"You children never listen to anything I say!" Mr. Hughes yelled angrily to the small class of eighth graders. "I bet you don't even know what two plus two is!" He continued, sending a glare at the half sleeping class.

"Noah!" He yelled to a football player in the back, who was in the middle of a nap. "What's two plus two?"

He snapped his head up and glanced around franticly, "Uh..."

I leaned in close to him, my white-blond hair falling deeper in front of my black eyes, and I whisper yelled, "Peer presser, it's twenty-two!"

"Twenty-two!" He yelled to the front of the class, where the gray-haired teacher just sighed heavily, like he couldn't beleive Noah just said that, and sat at his desk, his head in his hands.

Most kids snickered than went back to sleep, but I fidgeted uncomfortably, and my gaze drifted around the room. My mind wandered, but I was soon brought back by the voice over the inner com.

"Mr. Hughes?" The voice said.

Since he was in the middle of a mental breakdown, I answered for him.

"Yes?"

"October Whitens, early dismissal."

I froze, confused for a moment before answering with, "Alright."

I hopped out of my seat, and jogged down the hall, toward the office.

* * *

When I turned the last corner I was confused at what I saw.

My father, Hades, was standing there, an obvious look of disgust and anger on his face.

"Father?" I asked, bowing slightly, with a glance at the people at the front desk. "What are you doing here?"

"Your uncle sent me," He said, motioning for me to follow him outside.

"Zeus?" I asked. "Why?"

"He has a quest, and a child of mine would be 'perfect' for it, he said," Hades said, putting air quotes around perfect.

"What is the quest?" I asked.

"You need to help the mortals fight against the alien invasion," He said. "An organization known as SHIELD, is putting together a team, called the Avengers, to fight them. Zeus wants you to join."

"Why a child of yours?" I asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"He wants to send a powerful demigod, but one that won't hurt us to lose," His voice was bitter as he said this.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh-kay," I said slowly. "What do I do? Can I tell them about you?"

"Yes, but not too much information. The director of SHIELD will be in New York in a few hours," He said. "Go there, and speak with the man by the name of Nick Fury."

I nodded, and Hades dismissed me.

I turned away to the nearest shadow, and was about to head for New York, but was stopped by my name being called.

"And October," Hades said, a look of affection on his face. "Be careful."

I smiled and nodded, before entering the shadows and disappearing.

* * *

I came out the shadows of my cabin, in Camp Half-Blood.

I grabbed a duffle bag, and packed a weeks worth of clothes, and a few bottles of ambrosia. I checked to make sure my skull bracelet/sword was on my left wrist, and packed my armor.

I slung the bag over my shoulder, and put on my black hoodie, before walking back through the shadows.

* * *

I had wanted to go straight to the 'Nick Fury' guy, but I ended up in some basement, with a black man who looked like he just walked out of the Matrix with an eye patch.

He was speaking to a very buff man, who was walking out of the room, a punching bag in hand.

"Anything you wish to say to us that we 'ought to know now?" Matrix man asked, the retreating figure.

"You should have left it in the ocean," He replied, not looking back.

The man sighed, his left hand touched his temple, and he walked as if to follow him.

"Sir?" I asked the man. "Are you Director Nickolas Fury, of SHIELD?"

He stopped, but didn't turn. "Who wants to know?"

"Hopefully a future Avenger," I said, at this he looked at me.

"What makes you think you'll make a good Avenger?" He asked calmly, though on the inside he was probably freaking out.

"My Father and uncle want me to," I said with a shrug of my shoulders. "And I can't exactly argue with gods."

"Your father is a god?" He said, more like a statement then a question.

"Uh-huh," I said, ready for him to call me a liar, but he didn't even blink.

"You're a demigod," He stated.

"Yep," I said before pausing. "And you're taking this remarkably well."

"We already had a run in with some gods last year," He said. "Thor, do you know him?"

"Norse God, isn't he?" I asked, earning a nod. "Then no, I've only met Greek and some Roman Gods."

"Why would they send you?" Fury asked.

"My father isn't the most popular God," I explained. "Neither are his children. They sent me to help, and in case something went wrong and I was killed it wouldn't be a big deal." I shrugged.

"And can you fight?" He asked, eyeing my scrawny form.

I nodded, "With my sword and armor." I touched my bracelet/sword, a gift from father, as I said this.

He climbed into his car, before telling a nearby agent to bring me along with Steve Rodgers, whoever that is.

In the next couple hours I was on a jet, on my way to the headquarters with the man in question. He was tall, blond, buff, and the man I had seen speaking with Fury before me. Another man named Phil Coulson, just another in a black suit, was riding with me.

Though they were kicked back, relaxing, I was praying to the Lord of the Sky that he wouldn't blast me out of existence. I breathed uneasily, my heart racing.

"Scared of flying?" Steve asked me.

I tightened my grip on the seat, making my already pale hands paper-white, and I nodded.

"My dearest uncle was the one who wanted me here, I just hope he keeps that in mind," I whispered, my teeth gritted, and on cue thunder rumbled in the distance, despite the clear blue sky.

Steve looked like he wanted to say more, but instead he turned to Coulson.

"So this Dr. Banner," He said. "He was trying to replicate the serum they used on me?"

In the back of my mind recalled my half-brother, Nico, telling me about his childhood hero. Seeing how they were from the same time.

"A lot of people were," Coulson stated, fighting a mighty smile that would put the Cheshire Cat to shame. "You were the world's first superhero."

I opened my eyes, and mustered up a glare, though he couldn't see it behind my sunglasses.

"_Yeah, because the heroes of my world don't count, huh_?" I muttered, annoyed, in Ancient Greek.

I earned quite the confused glance from the two men, before they went on with their conversation.

"Banner thought that gamma radiation was the key to Urskine's original formula," Coulson said after a moments pause.

I glanced down at Steve's hands, where a video of the Hulk destroying stuff was.

"Didn't really go his way, did it?" Steve asked, not looking up.

"Not so much," Coulson agreed. "He's not that thing though, the guy's like a Stephen Hawking."

I face palmed, and muttered.

"Mr. Lost-In-Time isn't going to know who that is."

Coulson looked at his shoes, realizing his mistake, and said, "He's like a really smart person."

Steve looked between me, who, I'm sure, was now a light green color, and Coulson, who was fiddling with something in his pocket, until he broke the silence.

"I gotta say, it's an honor to meet you, officially." Coulson said with a smile. "I sort of met you. I mean, I watched you while you were sleeping." The color drained his face. "I-I-I mean I was present while you were unconscious, from the ice."

"Speaking of which," I said, trying to get my mind off my 'flying' problem. "My big brother is a huge fan. One of the _original_ ones. Just take out the 'stuck in ice' and basically the same thing happened to him."

Steve smiled, and the jet turned, making me almost puke.

"Love to meet him," He said, standing to look out the front windshield.

"I hope I'm the man for the job," He said to Coulson.

"And that Uncle Z picked the right person for this mission," I said. "Otherwise, I'm screwed." Thunder clashed in the distance, and Coulson raised an eyebrow, because only Fury knows what I am, but he said nothing to me, be instead turned to Steve.

"Oh, you are," Coulson said. "We made some design modifications to the uniform, I had some impute."

Steve raised an eyebrow, "The uniform?" He asked. "Aren't the stars and stripes a little... old fashioned?"

Coulson's face got serious, "With all the things going on, with what is about to come to light, people are gonna need a little... old fashion."

I sent a half-hearted smile to Steve, "Hate to be in your shoes, _Cap._, you have to fight in tights."

He turned back to me just when the jet turned, making me go green once again.

"What's your name anyway? The debriefing packet said nothing about you." He sat beside me.

"October Whitens," I said. "But please, call me Tobi."

"How old are you, kid?" He asked.

"Fifteen," I said. "Why?"

"Aren't you a little young to be fighting?"

"Aren't you a little old?" I asked. "Seventy and still going, right? Most people like me start training at thirteen, at least, and I started at eight. I think I'm good." I smiled good humor like.

"Like you?" He asked.

"Yep," I said popping the 'p'.

He was about to ask more, but the pilot informed us of our landing, and he shut his mouth.


End file.
